Twincest Hypnotists
by luvdawinx
Summary: WARNING: BROTHER/SISTER INCEST! When Micky Moon was still a Minus, he felt something special for Molly Moon. When he found out they were twins, he was deeply disappointed. He wanted his sister for himself, but he couldn't while their friend Rocky was around. When Rocky leaves for a school trip, Micky will finally confess his feelings for his sister. ON SLIGHT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Minus the Love

Chapter 1: Minus the Love

**Micky**

Why must we be related? Must this blood relationship divide us from becoming a real couple? God must hate this uncleanliness.

Three years ago, when I was still Micky Minus, there was something about Molly that made me keep my eyes off her. Later on I realized that it was because we had the _same _eyes. We had the same nose and hair, but not the same heart. If we did have the same heart, then we'd be together.

Although I wanted her to be mine, I knew that right now her heart belongs to Rocky Scarlet. He didn't know of these feelings, so I still had a chance. Not many 14-year-olds get to fall in love these days.

Everyday it becomes harder and harder to control my feelings around her. From Primo and Lucy getting us bunk beds so that Ojas would finally not have to use Amrit's barn as his own room, to almost coming into our room while she was changing her clothes- sometimes accidentally. I try to control myself when she wants me to sleep in her bed with her when she can't sleep.

Someone knocked on the door while I was doing my homework in mine and Molly's room. I told whoever was on the other side that the door was open. From the other side came Molly herself.

"Hey Mick," she said sadly. I guess she was still sad about Rocky leaving for a trip to France with his French class. I waved sat on the bottom bed, which as her part anyways. She was holding a locket that Rocky gave her before he left for the airport.

She flopped on her bed and groaned. "Goodness, a whole month without Rocky." If only she could have said something about being glad that we would have more time together or something. I tried to concentrate on my work, but I couldn't help secretly staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Resort

Chapter 2: The Last Resort

**Micky**

It's the second day of not having Rocky around. Molly went out to the movies to try and forget about him.

"Wanna come with me?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. She looked over at my work and rolled her eyes. She tried to grab my hand.

"You seriously need time away from work," she told me. "C'mon, you did say you wanted to watch this movie."

I grabbed her wrist and held it tight. "I said that I didn't want to come," I told her harshly. "I can always watch it some other time. Why can't you get that into your head?!"

She pulled her arm away and rubbed her wrist. "Oh, alright," she concluded sadly. "I just thought we could have some alone time, that's all." She walked downstairs.

I hit my head with my fist. For once she asked me to go somewhere with her alone, and I turned her down. I grabbed the house phone installed in our room and dialed Knottington High School, where Molly and I attended. To my sister, she'd think I would ask for more homework.

"Hello, Mr. Williams," I formally greeted the school principle. "I've called to talk to you about the Science Scholarship Program in China. I have decided to take the exam..." I listened to him talk. "Yes, I do know that the program will involve a few months in China if I pass... Of course... tomorrow after school. Oh, and please don't inform my family about the exams. And obviously that includes my sister Molly."


	3. Chapter 3: Molly's Confrontation

Chapter 3: Molly's Confrontation

**Micky**

Christina Warner was Molly's only friend that wasn't part of our sibling group. Unlike the other girls, she didn't think how someone looks mattered. She had a bob of short straight brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Like everyone else in the entire school, I know that she has a crush on me, which rather annoys me.

At high school, where we were freshman, we all wore school uniforms: the boys wore dark blue vests on top of white t-shirts with gray slacks and black shoes while girls wore dark blue school-girl style shirts, gray skirts, white knee-socks, and black dress shoes. During gym we all wore white shirts, black shorts, and running shoes. Sometimes there would be a girl who would forget to wear a specific part of clothing, and Molly is one of them.

It's not that I don't enjoy seeing her revealing parts; I do. But if she notices this, then she'll think I'm utterly weird. That's why I need to start avoiding her. Maybe I'll forget about my love for her...

"Hey Micky," Christina said, "Molly and I need to borrow your Science notes again. We fell asleep in class." As always, I would be their savior when it came to Science Class. While they were bored to death, I was a top student, having learned so much about different kinds of science during my life as Micky Minus. I handed my notes to Christina.

"Molly's still in the locker room," she added. "I'll show her when she's done." She looked at the floor and moved her hair to one side with her hand.

"I like how you're so dependent," she complimented quietly. "It's one of the reasons why I like you."

I shook my head when she went out of the classroom to wait for Molly. Will she ever learn that I'm not interested? She went outside and screamed. I stood up and ran outside.

**Molly**

I ran down the hall to find Christina outside of our class before gym; students had to dress in their gym clothes a class earlier to save time. My hair was in a ponytail and one of my shoelaces were untied. I started to walk to catch my breath.

Near me was Hector Rigarllo and his small group of friends. He is so annoying! Since he didn't have gym yet, he was still in his uniform. I tried to walk swiftly to avoid him...

"Hey Molly!" Hector shouted at me before I could escape. I didn't face him, so I didn't see his black hair or blue eyes. "Why don't you sing for me again, like in 5th grade?"

I just had to take vocal lessons next to his piano class. He peeked into my class, and now thinks requesting for a song every time he sees me is alright.

I turned to him and said, "I am not your canary, Hector!" They looked at me and started laughing.

"Looks like today is checkered pink, huh?!" he laughed. I looked down at me shirt and realized that my bra could be seen through my shirt. I covered my chest with my arms and tried to run away. One of Hector's friends grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the center of the group. Each of them tried to pull my arms away, but I wouldn't budge.

I was pushed to the ground towards, my arms outstretched on the white floor. Hector pulled me up and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I swung at him, and hit him in the chest. One of the guys held my arms behind my back so I wouldn't try to break away.

"Now that I know what bra you are wearing," he said, slowly lifting my shirt, "lets see what's under it." The pervert!

From near our next class, I could see Christina scream. Out the door came Micky. He examined my situation. He ran to my side, yelling "Let her go!"

Micky's fist hit square on Hector's face, and he let go of my shirt. Whoever was holding my arms let go of me and tried to fight my brother himself, but I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I punched his face and the rest of the other boys.


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Clean

Chapter 4: No Longer Clean

**Molly**

I'm in the principle's office, along with Hector and his friends. The principle is having me sit far away from them. Micky was dismissed early to head for the infirmary; he got a cut in the head when he was thrown against the wall. Hector and his friends have been sentenced to suspension while I was allowed to leave unpunished since I fought in self defense and was the victim.

Back at my locker, I finally put on my under shirt while Christina was helping Micky clean his wounds. I stared at the shirt as time ticked on. When I tried taking Micky to the infirmary, he pushed me away. Then Christie ran after him. I grabbed my bag when the final bell tolled and headed outside.

**Micky**

"Oh," Christina mumbled frustratedly, "where's the disinfectant and the swabs when you need them?" She scourged through the infirmary cabinets so she could heal my wound. I held a wet paper towel to my forehead to clean up the blood.

Christie finally found the disinfectant and applied some onto a cotton ball. We were silent.

As she threw another cotton ball away, she asked me, "Truthfully, is there someone else?" I looked up at her. Of course there is someone else, but she doesn't love me that way.

I saw her glance at me, and then swiftly turn her head back. Without noticing, she ran towards me, and kissed right on the spot. Alone, in the infirmary. Maybe this will help me get over Molly. I plan on forcing myself out of my love for her.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she broke away from the kiss and asked me. I pushed my lips towards her again, and I stood up and pushed her against the wall. We broke away again when the final bell tolled, and we snuck away into town.

**Christina**

Such pleasure! I have never felt anything so good coming onto me. Finally, I have the boy of my dreams.

Micky kissed me on the neck, then went downwards. I squirmed as I lay there, gasping with joy. He came back up again to kiss me on the lips. My mouth was covered by his hand.

"Close your eyes," he told me. "I want to gaze at your beauty."

He thought of me as beautiful? This must be why he tries to avoid me when I confess my feelings for him. Who knew that a kiss was all it took? I now know this.

For I, Christina Warner, a high school freshman, am no longer a virgin.


End file.
